


Panic Talk Action: Cain's Not Able

by orphan_account



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Dangan Ronpa AU, Gen, Ted fucking dies pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix is in denial. Dangan Ronpa AU.





	Panic Talk Action: Cain's Not Able

The trial had been falling into place quite well, I believe. It seemed clear cut - there was a clear suspect, one Felix Huxley - his nervous aura emanating from every single pore. Yet he is calm and still - a little too robotic, calmly addressing every single concern, every single jab at him, every single  _ suspicion _ .

It didn't feel right, for some god _ damn _ reason. Felix Huxley was a rich snob. He had money, he had power, and he dismissed everyone and did his own thing for his amusement; the only person tying him down to their fellow classmates was his fellow SHSL Assistant, Theodore.

"So, in conclusion," Felix said, sniffing, "I was the one who killed Ozzy. I used his allergy to green flowers to my advantage and manipulated him to go near it. I am the murderer."

The class fell silent, unsure of what to say. Theodore glanced at him, melancholy shining through his eyes. Lily looked upon the scene.

"Bullshit, Huxley."

Felix looked up, cocking an eyebrow. "What is, Lily?"

"It wasn't him," Lily swiftly continued on, ignoring Felix's change in state, "he couldn't have done it."

"Why couldn't it be me, Lily? Tell me. Please tell me why  _ it  _ couldn't be me, and why the culprit could be  _ someone  _ else?"

"You seem very accepting of being convicted," Billy spoke up, a hand rubbing his chin, "And you want this to end, before anything else happens - before we ask even more questions."

"Billy,"

"How did Ozzy get a hold on the green flowers? He certainly didn't trust you, Felix. He was arguing with you just the other day, calling you an asshole and being exasperated at your  _ previous  _ mishaps. Why was the flower on his person, in his breast pocket? Why were you not seen  _ anywhere  _ near the crime?"

" _ Billy _ ,"

"And furthermore, why would he lower his guard just to take a flower from someone like you?" Lily continued on, nodding at her brother, "He constantly reminded us on his allergies, didn't even  _ want  _ to touch one, so how could he -"

" _ Enough _ . I do not want to hear any of it! I'm the murderer. Let's just get me killed now, shall w-"

"He's covering up for someone." I spoke up, finally. The class fell silent again, a few gasps echoing in the trial room. Felix  _ locks up _ , eyes boring straight into mine. I looked back, frowning.

"That's the only way," I fiddled with my tie, averting my eyes. "He's covering up for someone close to him - someone he didn't want to get in trouble. Someone who could've killed him - who Ozzy would've trusted with his life."

Felix instantly interrupted, this time. His eyes blazing, hands slamming on the podium. "Hah! Me, close to  _ anyone _ ? Pray tell, who could it be?"

I paused. Felix had not gotten close to anyone during the few days we were stuck together. He often kept to himself and to Theodore, bossing him around and asking him to handle the daily meetings in his stead. The only person he was remotely acquainted with were Monty and Carla - but the two of them were holed up in the laboratory, working on something. So -

"Felix…" Theodore mumbled under his breath. I closed my eyes, and pointed a finger at Theodore.

"It was him, wasn't it?"

A beat. Then Felix snapped towards me.

" ** _NO_ ** . It wasn't Teddy. Are you an  _ idiot _ ? We confirmed that he was in the garden, but he was much too far away from the crime scene to do  _ anything _ !"

"Says the person who tampered with the evidence during Cindy's case," Monty spat, and Felix shot a glare towards him.

"And, and, and - Theodore doesn't like getting his hands dirty, you see?"

"For anyone else, maybe," Lily butted in, shooting a smile towards me - apologetic? Thankful? "But for his twin brother, future heir of the Applesoft empire? I believe he would do  _ just about anything _ ."

"You've got to be kidding me - I don't have to TAKE any of your nonsense. Teddy, tell -"

"Felix, it's over."

Theodore finally raised his voice, staring directly at Felix. He set his hands onto the table, a sad smile on his lips. Felix stared at him, akin to a deer in headlights.

"No…"

His voice cracked, his head shaking slowly, then increasing in speed, and ferocity.

"No, no, no no no, NO NO NO NO NO  **NO** !!!!!!!"

He slammed his fists onto the table again. I wince at the heavy thud, straining against my ears. The other students merely watched as Felix started to scream, a hollow sound of agony - a mix of grief, denial and defeat.

"IT'S NOT TEDDY, IT CAN'T BE TEDDY. IT WON'T BE TEDDY, GOD,  _ KIDD _ , SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, BEFORE THE ANNOUNCEMENT GOES OFF AGAIN -"

"Felix…"

"I'LL SELL YOUR ORGANS TO THE BLACK MARKET, KIDD! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU  _ DO NOT _ SURVIVE - TEDDY DID NOTHING WRONG, HE WAS GARDENING, HE WAS PLANTING FLOWERS - "

I bit my lip. I showed the evidence - something that would end everything… End Felix's suffering.

Theodore's pin, lying in the dirt.

"...No…"

"It's over now, Felix. It's okay - you don't have to take the burden of being the blackened -"

"Please… no. Anyone - Please, convict  _ anyone _ , Teddy… No, not him. I need him. I  _ need  _ him. Please - "

The trial was over now, was it not?

Yet, the victory was hollow. It lingered in the air, leaving a bad taste in all of our mouths. I fiddled with my tie again, looking at Felix being too painful for me to watch. Felix blankly stared at his table, tears welling up in his eyes.

Monocat smiled, and raised its paw, gripping onto the slot machine lever - and it  _ pulled _ .

The typical jingle resonated within the rooms, electrical beeps in multiple pitches singing as the pictures begin to roll…

Theodore Huxley was the culprit.

"Well then!" Monocat smiled, clapping its paws together, "You were all right, students! Man, that sure was a close one, huh? Convicting the SHSL Heir would certainly spell doom for  _ every one  _ of you!"

"...God," Buggs said, "this -  _ fuck _ . This sucks."

"Well then…" Monocat hums, a glint of amusement in its eyes. 

"Please - Monocat, I'll  _ pay  _ you,"

Monocat's sinister cheshire grin spreads on its face. It grabs its toy gavel, raising it high in the air, flourishing -

"- please don't KILL HIM - DON'T KILL THEODORE! I  _ NEED  _ HIM ALIVE! I NEED HIM!"

It swings down. 

"HE CAN'T DIE! EXECUTE ME INSTEAD - GOD PLEASE _PLEASE_ _PLEASE_ -"

Thud.

"It's PUNISHMENT time!" 

"BUT -"


End file.
